Bloodlust Eternal: The Beginning
by HazumaTheFallen
Summary: Nammuch to say other than something I came up with. Read and review if its good.
1. Chapter 1

It all started a mere 14 weeks ago when Seras was about to die. The human that had shown himself to her strikes fear into mortals and Vampires alike, his name was Alexander Anderson. He had slashed right through the center of her chest, her heart splitting open. He had left, thinking his "job" was done, but the Draculina survived after drinking from a small glass bottle. In that bottle was complete virgins blood, but she lost control. She got up and walked around England's slums. There she found a whore, sure she would become a ghoul but Seras could handle that easily. She silently walked up, unnoticed by the 2 dollar whore. By the time she was feeding, her victim, even if she had been able to harm the Vampire it would have never changed a thing. Though a person wearing a black hoodie walked up on Seras as she was feeding, all he said was "Feeding live... those of the Dracul Bloodline haven't sank that low in ages." and then he proceeded to use a heel-palm strike onto her neck as a burst of light came out. He mumbled to himself "Huh... so that is what i can do with that bit of Alchemy.. Impressive." as he walked away, lighting up a cigarette. What he had done was use a form of Alchemy he created himself, it produces a charge with so much electric force it can next to kill a vampire. A human though, it would rip them into small strands of flesh.(And no, this isn't FMA alchemy. It's actually a real circle that does it, not the false alchemy on FMA.). The next day she woke up in an actual bed, not a coffin. It was her house. Not the mansion. She thought it was all a dream. But it wasn't. Someone had left a blood pack in a bowl of ice with a note that read "I know we will meet again, little Draculina. -Anonymous". She looked at it, puzzled "Huh? Anonymous? Who is that and what happened last night...?" lifting her hand to her neck she felt something odd and looked at it i a mirror "Huh..? What do these symbols mean?" she sighed, heading back to the mansion to greet Alucard and the others and tell them about Anderson.

As she walked into the mansion she felt like it was empty, no emotion in there like last time. "Filthy monster!" someone yelled at her, shooting her with stun rounds. That dumbass thought they were real. She heard her masters voice in her head say 'Police girl, get out of the mansion. I'm with Integra at the MI5 HQ, come here now.". And with that she left.

(Notes)

Thought i would end it there, after all, im about to watch a Livestream by Cry and Russ.

Cya


	2. Chapter 2

At the MI5 HQ, Seras sees the man with the hoodie from last night. He seems to be like her and Alucard, a Vampire. He pulls back the hood to reveal a face that has black lines coming from the top and bottom of his eyes and three vertical lines on his mouth "Hey Seras, told you we'd meet again. My name's Samuel Klaier." he says calmly to her, actually too calmly. "Um.. D-do I know you..?" She asked, extremely curious now. Alucard stepped forth "We can't go out in public police girl. Someone developed weapons that can even kill me, that's where Sam comes in. He can kill Vampires and Ghouls easily, he gave you a low-level shock in that ally. Never said what you were doing, but I wont ask." Alucard said, giving the young man dressed in black and the makeup a smirk. "Seras, I do need you to help though. I can keep you from being seen, so can you do it?" Samuel said, giving Seras a soft smile. Seras blushes slightly at his gesture, nodding "Master, is it ok with you?". "I dont see why not. Just dont die." Alucard responded. "Relax dammit, I might not be a vampire, hell I might be your fucking enemy, but I wouldn't dare betray the people whom I helped for centuries. The Dracul bloodline are the only vampires i consider ones worth the space they take up." Sam said, tossing Seras a jacket it the same mark on it's sleeve that is tattooed on his shoulder "With this they won't think of attacking you. Consider yourself a full member of the Grendel Forest pack.". Seras looks at the jacket "Grendel... Forest...? What's that?" she asked, oblivious. "It's the Werewolf pack I lead. Don't worry, they wont investigate you since they only want those marked as being with Hellsing. Now come on-" he wraps an arm around Seras' waist "we need to get this mission done.". As they leave the building Integra asks Alucard "Why did you never tell me that the Werewolves were still alive?". He simply says "He won't betray us, couldn't you see he likes the Police Girl?", "You've got to be joking. A Werewolf falling for a Vampire is absurd." she retorts. "Heh, either he can fall for a human and have to deal with a Thrall, or he can fall for a Vampire and only have to worry about the kid being unstable as all fuck.". "Hmm... Well I suppose we can act like we don't know, it might be interesting to see how Werewolves act."

"Seras, you do know why I'm doing this, right? Protecting the Hellsing organization from skilled assassins like these, I mean." Sam asks the young Vampire. "Actually, I'm not sure... I mean, why would you trust me whe we just met?" she says, looking around, paranoid that anyone could be an enemy. "Well, you need protection. But mainly I couldn't leave a girl as cute as you alone out here, could I?" he replies, smiling warmly. "That jacket will also keep the sun from effecting you. So to them you seem like a normal Were.". Seras blushes deeply "T-thank you, Sam...". A man walks up to them, blessed silver pocketknife in hand "Are you Seras Victoria?" he asks. "Wh-" she stats to reply but is cut of by Samuel "No, she's with me. A female of the Grendel Forest pack. Seras committed suicide from what I heard.". The man puts the knife away "Sorry to not have known who you were. Please do forgive me, I'll leave you two Wolves on your way then." and walks away. "What was that Sam...? Why did you tell him I killed myself?" Seras asked, worried. "Like I said, I'm going to protect you." Sam says, then whispers in her ear "Just be careful, ok? I'm going to rent a hotel room, we need a place to rest if they question your identity. I know a way to temporarily turn you into a werewolf, and luckily its a full moon tonight. We stay in there, we go out at night and to the more forested areas. More members of my pack are gathering for a howl tonight.". As the two walked through the town they chatted, acting like normal civilians. When they reach the hotel and walk in, after purchasig the room for 3 nights Sam asks Seras "Hey Seras, do you.. uh... have a relationship at the moment?". "Like a boyfriend? No, why?"Was how she responded but instead of figuring out why, Sam said "Come on out, fucker. I won't let you touch a hair on Saras' body.". A man with a silenced pistol walks out from a side room "And how do you plan to stop me, loverboy? I can kill you easily." he said. "Then go ahead. Shoot me." and as the man was about to shoot sam, he hit him with a heel-palm strike to the chest "Too slow." and activates the circle, blowing a hole straight through his body. "Never try to fuck with a Werewolf from the Grendel Forest pack, especially not the Alpha.". Seras is staring in disbelief at the man with practically no chest left "Y-you hit my neck with that... you could have killed me..." she buries her face in a pillow, trying not to cry. "Seras, what I hityou with wouldn't have been able to kill a human, it would temporarily put them in a coma, but I knew it would make you go to sleep. I wouldn't dream of killing you, Seras." Sam tells her, pulling the pillow away from her face "I won't hurt you, and if anyone even tries, I will make sure they end up like him."

(Notes)

I put more effort into this chapter, since I stopped watching the Livestream and instead am listening to it. Tell me what you think in the reviews k? Kthanksbyefellowbrosbarnbarn sandorasyettobeconfirmedtear drops.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks later the two start looking for information on the assassins through the internet. "Hey, Sam? I think I found something." Sera said, blushing when Sam pushes the rolly chair into hers, wrapping his arm around her waist "Really? What does it say?" he asks, then starts reading "Wait... this says they are living descendants of the original Vampire Slayers... they never deal with werewolves, but I might leave you with the packs females. I also need to contact other Weres in the area." he then hands her a notepad and razorblade "If you think it will be necessary, put one of these circles on your hand, arm, leg, anywhere you want the Alchemy to work.". Seras takes the "Uhm.. ok? But Sam, will you be alright?" she asks, genuinely worried. "Relax. There are plenty Weres in this city that I can trust for this. And besides, I already taught them alchemy. Most of them do the same as me, some can shoot a ball of electricity, others can encase them in water, and even some use specialized alchemy, they not only give themselves adrenaline, they have another circle within that one that surrounds their hand in fire that the can project anywhere. The adrenaline fuels the fire to make it a projectable rather than a physical-contact attack. Now, lets get you to the females.". She nods as they stand up, heading outside. On the way out to the Moors, they come across an extremely filthy-looking man, apparently homeless "Ah, so you got the email, Dante?" Sam asks Dante, smiling. "Yeh I gots tha thing. Whaddya needs a Wererat like mes for enyways?" Says Dante, who, to Seras' surprise, wasn't homeless. "Well, your alchemy will come in handy, trying to protect this little Draculina from Slayers. Her name is Seras Victoria." Sam told this man. "An'? That ain't gots nothin' ta do with me." He said, really not wanting to fight these guys. "I need you to stand guard. The females of Grendel Forest might be strong but they cant defend themselves and Seras at once. Your alchemy will be the best defense and offense. I'll pay you for this, ok?" There it was, Sam said the magic word. "Eh? Pay... ya gots a deal." Dante said. "Good. I'm headed to Dartmoor and Exmoor to meet up with the two packs there. Can you please escort Seras to the females?" Sam asked, a look in his eyes like a dog about to chase down and kill its prey. "Ehheh, sure why not? Eet might even be fun, jus' don' die, ya gots tha' look in ya' eyes tha' ya gets when yas' gonna do somin' stupid." Said Dante. "Trust me, the Were's of the Grendel Forest pack as well as the Darkfall and Helgrand packs of Dartmoor and Exmoor, will not be dying tonight. I will make sure of it, we have an alliance, after all. Together, we cannot be beaten by mortal Slayers, The three oldest Weres of England are in the alliance: Me, being the oldest and having sat down with the Impaler Prince himself all the way back in Romania. The second oldest, Blake Herdoir who had lunch with the Borgias at many occasions in both Spain and Italy, is the alpha of the Darkfall pack, and the third oldest, Sir Cleighton of Williton, the legendary "Beast of Exmoor" himself, the alpha of the Helgrand pack. The three strongest weres of their type; I, the strongest Werewolf. Blake, the strongest Werecoyote, here from another country long ago. And Cleighton, the strongest Werelion. He is completely black and can change from a normal-appearing lion to a Werelion and then to a human. The three of us with our respective packs can kill all of those bastards." said Sam, walking off quickly and shifting into a large black Werewolf and vanishing into the forest. "'Ell lass, whaddya thin' o' Samuel?" Dante asks Seras. "Never seen 'im like 'is, fightin' for a woman lik' thi'. 'An definitely no' a Draculina." He says before Seras can respond. "W-well he's quite nice a-and..." she stops talking, blushing deeply "Eheh, I gets eet. Ya lik' 'im, doncha?" Dante asks, Seras nods "I do..". Dante chuckled quietly "'Ell 'e likes ya, tha' for sure.". And after that they walked off to the Grendel Forest's females home, the true fight just now starting to rise.

(Notes)

Well chapter 3. In the same exact day as the other two. God my head hurts. Dammit Cry, why must you make me watch the Livestream?!

Anyways, the plot has began to take a truly darker tone. We will see the power of the three packs in the next chapter!

Also, Dartmoor and Exmoor are real places in England. They practically border each other. Exmoor is a small amount of land in Devons and is mainly in Somerset. Dartmoor is dead middle of Devons. Both have their own supernatural beasts. The Black Beast of Dartmoor is a black dog, and since i did wolf i changed Blakes from a dog, that was my first idea, to coyote. And Exmoor has The Beast of Exmore, a black lion supposedly, so that was Cleighton. So those two were a play on the actual creatures said to actually be there. And Williton is an actual city. Look it up. I shit you not. The amount of shit I know disturbs people sometimes. Bye!


End file.
